sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miss A - I Don't Need A Man
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '남자 없이 잘 살아 (I Don't Need A Man)right|280px *'Artista:' Miss A *'Mini Álbum:' Independent Women Pt.Ⅲ *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 15-Octubre-2012 *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment 'Romanización' This is for all the independent ladies Let’s go naneun namja eobsi jal sara geureoni jasini eobseumyeon nae gyeote ojireul ma naneun hamburo nal an para waenyamyeon nan I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (What?) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (jinjja) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (jeongman) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man naneun namja eobsi jal jal sara nae doneuro bangse da nae meokgo sipeun geo sa meokgo otdo sa ipgo chungbunhajin anchiman manjokhal jul ara geuraeseo nan nareul saranghae (hey) bumonimui yongdon nae doncheoreom sseugo sipji anha naiga manha son beolliji annneun ge dangyeonhan geo anya geuraeseo nan naega tteotthteotae (hey) Boy don’t say naega chaenggyeojulge naega akkyeojulge No No Boy don’t play jinjihage ol ge animyeon naneun namja eobsi jal sara geureoni jasini eobseumyeon nae gyeote ojireul ma naneun hamburo nal an para waenyamyeon nan I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (What?) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (jinjja) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (jeongmal) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man naneun namja eobsi jal jal sara jallan cheneun andwae ttan deseoneun tonghalji mollado neomankeum nado jallajin anhatjiman jasingameun neomchyeo geuraeseo nan nareul saranghae (hey) nae himeuro salge ttan aecheoreom bumonim jal manna namja jal manna pyeonhage saneun geo gwansimi eobseo geuraeseo nan naega tteotthteotae (hey) Boy don’t say naega neoui mirae nareul mitgo gidae No No Boy don’t play nareul jonjunghal ge animyeon naneun namja eobsi jal sara geureoni jasini eobseumyeon nae gyeote ojireul ma naneun hamburo nal an para waenyamyeon nan I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (What?) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (jinjja) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man(jeongmal) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man naneun namja eobsi jal jal sara maeil achim iljjik ireonaseo harujongil bappaseo bap han kki jedaero mot meogeo hajiman naega johaseo han iriya doniya jakjiman da nae ttamiya namja chinguga sajun banji aniya nae cha nae ot naega beoreoseo san geoya jeokgeum neoko bumonim yongdon deurigo naseo san geoya namja mitgo nolda namja tteonamyeon eotteokhal geoya ireon naega bureowo? bureoumyeon jin geoya naneun namja eobsi jal sara geureoni jasini eobseumyeon nae gyeote ojireul ma naneun hamburo nal an para waenyamyeon nan I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (What?) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (jinjja) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (jeongmal) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man naneun namja eobsi jal jal sara 'Español' Esto es para todas las mujeres independientes Vamos Puedo vivir bien sin un hombre Así que si tú no estás seguro No vengas a mí Yo no me vendo Fácilmente porque Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿qué?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿en serio?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿de verdad?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre Puedo vivir bien sin un hombre Yo pago la renta con mi dinero Compro mi propia comida, compro mi propia ropa Puede no ser suficiente, pero sé cómo estar satisfecha Por eso yo me amo (hey) No quiero gastar el sueldo de mis padres como el mío propio, estoy muy grande para eso ¿Eso no sería una carga para ellos? Por eso estoy orgullosa de mi (hey) Chico no digas: “Cuidare de ti, te querré” no no Chico no juegues Si tú no vas a venir con una mentalidad seria Puedo vivir bien sin un hombre Así que si tú no estás seguro No vengas a mí Yo no me vendo Fácilmente porque Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿qué?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿en serio?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿de verdad?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre Puedo vivir bien sin un hombre Ser arrogante no funcionara conmigo No conozco cualquier otro lugar Puede que no sea tan buena como tu pero yo reboso de confianza Por eso yo me amo (hey) Quiero cuidar de mí misma Las demás chicas pueden tener padres o un novio rico Y vivir cómodamente, pero no estoy interesada en eso Por eso estoy orgullosa de mi (hey) Chico no digas: “Yo soy tu futuro confía y cree en mi” no no Chico no juegues Si tú no vas a poder respetarme Puedo vivir bien sin un hombre Así que si tú no estás seguro No vengas a mí Yo no me vendo Fácilmente porque Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿qué?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿en serio?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿de verdad?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre Puedo vivir bien sin un hombre Me levanto temprano todas las mañanas y estoy ocupada todo el día Ni siquiera me alimento realmente bien Pero lo hago porque me gusta, la plata puede ser poca pero lo conseguí con mi propio sudor Este no es un anillo que ni novio me compro Mi carro, mi ropa, la compre por mi cuenta Compre esto después de ahorrar Después de dar una ayuda a mis padres Si tu confías en hombres ¿Qué harás cuando te dejen? ¿Estás celoso? Si te picas, pierdes Puedo vivir bien sin un hombre Así que si tú no estás seguro No vengas a mí Yo no me vendo Fácilmente porque Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿qué?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿en serio?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre (¿de verdad?) Yo no necesito un hombre Yo no necesito un hombre Puedo vivir bien sin un hombre 'Hangul' This is for all the independent ladies Let’s go 나는 남자 없이 잘 살아 그러니 자신이 없으면 내 곁에 오지를 마 나는 함부로 날 안 팔아 왜냐면 난 I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (What?) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (진짜) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (정말) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man 나는 남자 없이 잘 잘 살아 내 돈으로 방세 다 내 먹고 싶은 거 사 먹고 옷도 사 입고 충분하진 않지만 만족할 줄 알아 그래서 난 나를 사랑해 (hey) 부모님의 용돈 내 돈처럼 쓰고 싶지 않아 나이가 많아 손 벌리지 않는 게 당연한 거 아냐 그래서 난 내가 떳떳해 (hey) Boy don’t say 내가 챙겨줄게 내가 아껴줄게 No No Boy don’t play 진지하게 올 게 아니면 나는 남자 없이 잘 살아 그러니 자신이 없으면 내 곁에 오지를 마 나는 함부로 날 안 팔아 왜냐면 난 I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (What?) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (진짜) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (정말) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man 나는 남자 없이 잘 잘 살아 잘난 체는 안돼 딴 데서는 통할지 몰라도 너만큼 나도 잘나진 않았지만 자신감은 넘쳐 그래서 난 나를 사랑해 (hey) 내 힘으로 살게 딴 애처럼 부모님 잘 만나 남자 잘 만나 편하게 사는 거 관심이 없어 그래서 난 내가 떳떳해 (hey) Boy don’t say 내가 너의 미래 나를 믿고 기대 No No Boy don’t play 나를 존중할 게 아니면 나는 남자 없이 잘 살아 그러니 자신이 없으면 내 곁에 오지를 마 나는 함부로 날 안 팔아 왜냐면 난 I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (What?) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (진짜) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (정말) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man 나는 남자 없이 잘 잘 살아 매일 아침 일찍 일어나서 하루종일 바빠서 밥 한 끼 제대로 못 먹어 하지만 내가 좋아서 한 일이야 돈이야 작지만 다 내 땀이야 남자 친구가 사준 반지 아니야 내 차 내 옷 내가 벌어서 산 거야 적금 넣고 부모님 용돈 드리고 나서 산 거야 남자 믿고 놀다 남자 떠나면 어떡할 거야 이런 내가 부러워? 부러우면 진 거야 나는 남자 없이 잘 살아 그러니 자신이 없으면 내 곁에 오지를 마 나는 함부로 날 안 팔아 왜냐면 난 I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (What?) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (진짜) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man (정말) I don’t need a man I don’t need a man 나는 남자 없이 잘 잘 살아 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop